swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Doaba Guerfel
Nestled into the mountainous region of northern Corellia, Doaba Guerfel is one of the smallest cities in the Corellian system. If not for Admiral Wilhelm Burke, the master Pilot trainer for Alliance and Freelance pilots, many players would have little reason to visit the city outside of Life Day. Doaba Guerfel is the northern-most city on the planet and houses the closest starport to many points of interest. Ever since Life Day 2008, Doaba Guerfel has been permanently covered with snow. City Services Facilities * Banking Terminal (3207, 5382) * Bazaar Terminal (3207, 5382) * Cantina (3268, 5373) * Cloning Facility (3325, 5725) * Guild hall (3183, 5240) (3120, 5269) (3468, 5462) (3160, 5011) * Hotel (3108, 5205) * Medical Center (3262, 5422) * Mission Terminal **Artisan (3174 4995) **Artisan (3188 4985) **Bounty Hunter (3166 5338) **Entertainer (3199 4984) **Entertainer (3390 5473) **Explorer (3199 4974) **Mission Terminal (3189 4975) * Shuttleport (3078, 4995) * Starport (3340, 5534) Faction Locations *Rebel Pilot Trainer (3108, 5205) *Freelancer Pilot Trainer (3108, 5205) Quest Givers /way corellia 3083 5203 Admiral Willham Burke; /way corellia 3166 4989 Angela; /way corellia 3178 5372 Captain Vitala Baize; /way corellia 3095 5008 Commander Talte; /way corellia 3272 5335 Coraline Dynes; /way corellia 3189 5239 Corran Horn; /way corellia 3227 5330 Jadam Questrel; /way corellia 3347 5490 Scolex Grath; /way corellia 3255 5308 Zakarisz Ghent; Star Wars Lore Cradled in the arms of Corellia's northern Nomad Mountains rests Doaba Guerfel, a quaint mountain resort with a slow pace and peaceful history. The site was originally a private resort, complete with a hunting lodge, small hotel, and raucous cantina. The limited membership included Corellia's wealthiest families, as well as many powerful Republic senators. The resort, which was simply known as Nomad's Retreat, eventually fell under sharp criticism for it elitism. Over the course of several decades, Nomad's Retreat gradually expenaded its membership and eventually became a public resort about four hundred years before the start of the Galactic Civil War. For nearly a century, Nomad's Retreat was a seasonal resort town, with attendance ebbing and flowing as weather changed. To provide staff with semi-permanent home, the proprietors and investors of the retreat funded construction of a village only a few kilometers from the resort. The village, which took on the name Doaba Guerfel, was populated for only about half of each standard year with a variety of resort staff, ranging from cooks and cleaning crew to hunting guides and airspeeder pilots. During the past three hundred years, Doaba Guerfel has continued to grow, eventually merging with the original resort. Nomad's Retreat no longer exists as an independent entity, and Doaba Guerfel has become Corellia's finest mountain resort city. Like many other tourist destinations, Doaba Guerfel strives to remain a placid, safe escape from the rest of the galaxy. The city is far removed from galactic politics and has rigorously resisted both Imperial and Rebel incursions. Due to the city's proximity to pristine forests and wilderness, the citizens of Doaba Guerfel are active environmentalists. The town spends millions of credits each year on preservation and restoration projects in the hopes of protecting Corellia's native flora and fauna, but perhaps more significant is Doaba Guerfel's reputation for wild revelry. Nights in Doaba Guerfel are filled with sounds of music and celebration, and the town annually consumes more Corellian Ale than all of the neighboring cities combined. Category:Corellia cities